Nagisa Shiota
One of the finest assassins of Kunugigaoka Junior High School's 3-E class, Nagisa Shiota is a the main protagonist of the anime series, Assassination Classroom. When informed the class would be under the instruction of Koro Sensei, Nagisa and the rest of the 3-E class made it their mission to kill their teacher, graduate Junior High, and prevent the obliteration of the Earth. While each of his classmates presented straight forward assassination plans with knifes and guns made of anti-Koro sensei material, Nagisa opted for a silent, secretive stratagem to defeat his teacher. He cataloged every small weakness and utilized his unremarkable frame to fashion himself one of the deadliest assassins to emerge from class 3-E, and his natural talent for assassination led him to survive and overcome an onslaught of hit men, government agents, and the titular Koro-Sensei. Over the course of the series, Nagisa has proved himself an exceptional assassin with an almost supernatural skill in deception and the nonlethal elimination of threats. When about to strike, Nagisa exudes an 'aura' of bloodlust so powerful it induces hallucinations and paranoia in those without a bloodlust to match. His most powerful techniques all specialize on striking an opponent at their most vulnerable state, and avoiding direct confrontation. Battle vs. Yuno Gasai (by Dargoo Faust) ---- Yukiteru Amano’s Diary: July 22nd Yuno wanted to go on a ride today at the amusement park when the world was going to end in three days. A tough, but feminine grip pulled me through the empty allies, lines, and hot dog stands, while I was still dealing with the fact that I recently killed the kids at a local orphanage and will probably have to kill the only people I’ve ever called friends. That is, except for the pink-haired girl next to me, commenting on the nearby fountain and sneaking blushing peaks at my face. God, when did this stupid game turn into such a tragedy? While Yuno’s taking me through all the empty rides, she’s trying to get my attention off of the Future Diary game and towards her. . . . . Woke up. Yuno’s looking happy. ---- July 21st. Yuiktero saw nothing wrong is his diary, and reluctantly agreed to follow Yuno to the amusement park, under the condition that they plan their eventual confrontation with his friends and 8th. While he mused over why his diary had less detail than usual, he chalked it up to him falling asleep out of boredom. Or maybe he just didn’t want to think about the atrocities he’d have to commit. ~''' This was it, Nagisa’s and Class-E’s insurance plan to convince Sensei to let them save him. After a fateful encounter with The God of Death and a trip to space, Nagisa had everything ready to cure Sensei, and save him from a disorder that had a 10% chance to wipe out the Earth. 10%, however, was not something Sensei wanted to take a chance on, and instead Nagisa’s year-long teacher continued his lectures on proper killing methods after their success on the finals. They researched every method to make that chance smaller, but none could make it hit zero. None, save for the “Future Diaries” that hit the news several days ago, about how the citizens of Sakurami City suddenly received the power to flawlessly predict the future. After tireless hours of researching and planning, Class E narrowed down a mass-murdering target in the city who had a diary that fit their every need. As long as they knocked him out before he could look at his diary and ran, they could finally convince Sensei. Karma led a strike team to bag and run, and Nagisa was his backup plan. Nobody would get hurt, Nagisa thought, and we’re busting two mass murderers. This has to work. They approached an Amusement park that had been recently evacuated and prepared to strike. '''~ “Yukki-kun! Remember the haunted house? Let’s see if the power is still running!” Yuno smiled with the genuine warmth of someone addicted to the drug of love. It’s like there’s constantly a blush on her face, Yukiteru thought. He was resenting his time with Yuno less and less, but that made him worry more and more. When all was said and done, even if he could revive someone as God, could he really kill her? Looking at her face, filled with dedication, Amano decided to let go of his worries and enjoy himself in this brief respite. For now, he thought, I think I only need one person. They stepped into a darkness decorated with cheap plastic skeletons, yet lit with the burning flame of romance. ~ “Karma, see that?” “If there’s a god out there, pretty sure he just did us a big one.” Karma Akabane swept some stray hairs back into his helmet, giving directions to the other class members on how to use the paralysis posion Manami had prepared. “I’ll bag him, and you deal with the chick. Sound easy enough, or do you wanna fry some bigger fish?” Karma shot a smug look at Nagisa, an obvious shot at his pride. “I… think I’ve had my share of assassins and murderers this year, Karma. It’s your turn to do something other than feed a guy hot peppers” Nagisa said, gaining an inch of confidence before suddenly losing it. Karma patted Nagisa on that back with the force of a freighter truck, sending him lurching forward “That’s the spirit! Let’s see some more of that back at class tomorrow.” Tomorrow… Nagisa thought. If we screw this up, the military’s bound to cook something up. ~ TBC WINNER: YUNO GASAI Expert's Opinion While Nagisa has a near-supernatural bloodlust and a military-grade arsenal, experts agreed that Yuno's bloodlust would both overwhelm Nagisa's abilities and take advantage of his overall weak physique and reluctance to kill. Nagisa's clap-stunner, kiss of death, and bloodlust aura have consistently been ineffective on a bloodlusted and fearless opponent, leaving Nagisa with even fewer nonlethal ways to take down his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Assassins Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Fighters